


Suivi de commande

by ikeracity, Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Appels téléphoniques, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is a flirt, Français | French, M/M, Translation, pizzeria
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles a la terrible habitude de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, et c’est probablement pour ça qu’il dit distraitement au livreur de pizza qu’il l’aime en raccrochant.Puis le livreur lui dit que lui aussi.Et dès lors Charles tombe sous le charme.





	Suivi de commande

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Order Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745690) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 



> Traduction d'un des OS de Ikeracity, que je vous conseille fortement si vous pouvez lire dans la langue de Shakespeare.
> 
> Bêta par la fantastique [NausS](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nauss)  
> Un grand merci à [Sanashiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanashiya/pseuds/Sanashiya) pour avoir trouvé le meilleur remplacement de jeu de mot pourri de l'Histoire ! On voit tout de suite les pros !

Le problème, c’est que Charles appelle ou répond généralement au téléphone quand il est distrait. Il fait tout le temps mille choses à la fois, notant des mémos et mettant son agenda à jour pendant qu’il essaye d’organiser ses cours et de noter des dissertations en même temps. C’est pourquoi il ne peut pas être tenu responsable de la moitié des choses qui sortent de sa bouche à chaque fois qu’il fourre son téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule.

"Pepperoni," dit-il en corrigeant l’une des équations de Hank. "Avec des saucisses. Non pour les poivrons, oui pour les olives, et une pâte épaisse s’il vous plait."

L’homme au bout du fil lui indique le montant total, que Charles entend à peine. Il est trop occupé à noter pour ne serait-ce que quitter le bureau, là, alors il se fiche totalement de l’addition. La discussion s’arrête après ça, et alors que Charles corrige une autre équation de Hank – vraiment, l’étudiant est devenu un peu brouillon depuis qu’il traîne avec Raven – il dit "Merci, à plus, je t’aime."

"Moi aussi je t’aime."

Ils s’arrêtent net. Charles peut littéralement entendre la brusque inspiration à l’autre bout du fil, un cri de surprise reflétant le sien.

"Umm…" commence-t-il maladroitement. Tout ce sur quoi il travaille se stoppe. Les douzaines de pensées qui traversent son esprit constamment – répare ça, travaille sur ça, finis ça – deviennent complètement silencieuses.

Après une longue minute, l’homme à l’autre bout de la ligne dit très calmement, "N’espérez pas une remise parce que l’on vient de se déclarer mutuellement notre amour éternel."

"Oh," répond Charles, superbement embarrassé, "Bien sûr que non. Même si c’est assez bas de votre part. Faire payer plein-pot votre amoureux ." Une autre inspiration brusque venant du récepteur. Au diable sa tendance à dire des choses alors qu’il ne les a pas analysées avant. Charles fait rapidement marche arrière. "Pas que – pas que je sois votre _amant_. Désolé, c’était une erreur. Je ne vous dirai plus jamais que je vous aime. Attendez, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire – ce n’est pas que personne ne puisse vous aimer, bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que votre mère vous aime énormément, et vous avez probablement des amis fantastiques qui vous adorent. Et _je_ vous apprécie, je ne dis pas que ce n’est pas le cas, vous avez été très poli et – et je vais me taire, maintenant. Au revoir."

Il fait claquer le combiné sur son support et prend un instant pour savourer bêtement le fait qu’il n’y a personne dans son bureau pour remarquer la rougeur qui se répand furieusement sur son visage.

Magnifique, Charles. Vraiment. C’est pour ce genre de raison que sa fâcheuse tendance à être multitâche va lui coûter, un jour.

Enfin, ce n’est qu’une nouvelle histoire embarrassante à raconter à Raven plus tard, quand elle viendra le sortir d’ici de force pour dîner. Il se sort l’incident de la tête.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le livreur toque à sa porte et lui tend son carton de pizza. Charles le paie rapidement et ramène le carton à son bureau, dégageant une zone sur celui-ci avant de sortir des serviettes en papier. Vingt minutes pour manger, se dit-il. Ensuite il doit se pencher sur ces demandes de bourse qu’il a négligées jusque-là. Il ouvre la boîte et sursaute en voyant un mot écrit sur l’intérieur du couvercle.

_ Je vais peut-être paraître fondu, _ peut-il lire dans une écriture pressée et tortueuse,  _ mais t’as l’air d’être un sacré morceau. Je t’embrasse, le gars à qui tu as déclaré ton amour éternel. P.S. tu as l’air adorable quand tu es troublé. _

Charles rougit fortement. Son cœur bat un peu irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine alors qu’il relit une seconde fois le message. Il a une faiblesse pour les mauvais jeux de mot, et une faiblesse encore plus grande pour l’attention. Son but n’est pas d’être constamment sous le feu des projecteurs, mais c’est sympa d’être remarqué de temps en temps. L’ignorance qu’il a subie de son entourage durant sa jeunesse lui a appris au moins ça.

Il vérifie précautionneusement l’ensemble de la boîte mais ne trouve pas de signature ni de nom qui pourrait lui indiquer un peu mieux qui pourrait être l’homme au téléphone. Seulement légèrement déçu, il décide de garder le carton pour le montrer à Raven et se concentre sur sa pizza.

***

La semaine suivante, quand il appelle à nouveau la pizzeria, il n’a très certainement pas oublié ses balbutiements de la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il est penché sur son bureau pour taper un email à son assistant quand le "Merci, à plus, je t’aime." lui échappe à nouveau. Il en fait presque tomber son téléphone, toujours coincé contre son épaule.

Il se fige, stupéfait. Venait-il de… ?  _ Encore _ ?

Quelqu’un hurle à l’autre bout de la ligne. Ce n’est pas la même voix que la dernière fois, plus jeune et plus haute. "J’t’aime aussi, mec !" Il s’arrête un instant avant de reprendre, "Attends, accent anglais ? T’es le mec. T’es  _ le mec _ ." Sa voix se fait plus distante, comme s’il avait éloigné le téléphone de son visage. "Hey, Erik, j’ai ton amoureux de la semaine dernière au téléphone ! Il dit qu’il m’aime !"

Charles est certain que ses joues sont écarlates, à cet instant précis. "Ermm, je suis vraiment désolé à ce propos, je ne voulais pas –"

"Nan, c’est cool ! Erik, ramène ton cul par ici !"

Erik ? Oh non. Charles ne veut  _ pas _ que d’autres personnes soient témoins de son humiliation. Il a déjà donné toutes les informations nécessaires et a accepté le montant, alors il raccroche avant que l’employé puisse ajouter quelque chose. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et essaye de ne pas se sentir complètement mortifié.  _ Deux fois ! _ Ça lui apprendra à faire quatre choses en même temps.

La boîte à pizza, quand elle arrive, contient un autre mot. Charles prend une grande inspiration avant de le lire, son cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine.  _ Hey l’anglais ! J’t’écris un message pendant qu’Erik est derrière. Il me tuerait s’il me voyait le faire. En tout cas, ta voix est sexy. Appelle-moi ? _

L’écriture est différente, un peu moins ordonnée. Il y a un numéro gribouillé sous le message, l’encre ayant un peu coulé, comme si celui qui l’avait noté avait violemment refermé la boîte immédiatement après l’avoir écrit. Charles le fixe, à la fois amusé et incrédule. Le garçon qui lui avait répondu semblait ne pas encore être adulte. Charles n’est pas du genre à draguer les adolescents.

Le premier homme, cependant… Erik. Sa voix avait été profonde et mature et portait un accent que Charles n’avait pas pu clairement identifier. Mais  _ ça _ , c’était une voix sexy.

Il soupire à l’idée. Est-il tombé si bas, au point de fantasmer sur la voix d’un homme qui travaille dans une pizzeria ? Le mec a très certainement quarante ans et les cheveux qui tombent. Charles a vraiment besoin de sortir plus souvent.

Il n’empêche qu’il aurait préféré que ce soit Erik, l’auteur du message d’aujourd’hui, et que ce soit son numéro sur la boîte.

***

À l’appel suivant, c’est Erik qui décroche.

Charles laisse cette voix sonner dans son crâne quelques instants, presque tenté de raccrocher immédiatement par gêne. Mais son bon sens le rappelle à l’ordre. Erik ne se souvient très probablement pas de lui. C’est une pizzeria, il doit y avoir des dizaines d’appels entrants et sortants par jour. Qu’est-ce qu’un appel parmi un millier ?

"Pizzeria Chez Frost, comment puis-je vous aider ?" répète Erik, sa voix prenant un ton impatient.

Charles sursaute. "Oh ! Uh… Bonjour. Je voudrais commander une pizza. Petite, avec du pepperoni, des saucisses –"

" – pas de poivrons, olives, et pâte épaisse," finit promptement Erik. "C’est noté."

Charles fixe son téléphone, bouche bée. "Comment avez-vous…"

"Charles. C’est bien Charles ?"

Erik connait son nom.  _ Comment Erik connait-il son nom ? _ Il se rappelle ensuite qu’il a donné son nom pour les commandes précédentes et se sent infiniment stupide. À croire qu’avoir trois doctorats ne fait pas tout.

Mais – ça veut dire qu’Erik se souvient de lui.  _ Erik se souvient de lui ? _ "Vous vous souvenez de moi ?"

"Vous êtes le seul à appeler qui a un accent anglais," répond Erik, l’amusement perçant dans son ton. "Difficile à rater."

Oh, bien sûr. La malédiction d’un londonien habitant New York. Charles se racle la gorge et dit, "Je suis vraiment navré pour la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois ? Oui, je croyais vraiment être votre seule conquête."

"Comment ça ?"

"La dernière fois, vous avez dit à Sean que vous l’aimez. Je ne pardonne pas l’infidélité, vous savez. Même l’infidélité émotionnelle."

"Sean ?" ne peut s’empêcher de répéter Charles, perplexe. "Comment ça ?"

"La dernière fois que vous avez appelé," Erik répète doucement, comme s’il parlait à un enfant, "vous avez parlé à Sean. Le gamin à la voix cassée ?"

"Oh ! Bien sûr." Il se rend soudain compte qu’Erik le taquine. " _ Oh _ ! Infidélité émotionnelle !"

"Oui. Je n’en suis pas un grand fan."

Charles rit. "Oui, désolé."

"Tant que vous ne recommencez pas," dit Erik, la voix légère. "Votre total fait 12,60$. Ça devrait arriver dans une demi-heure."

"Très bien. Merci."

Ils s’arrêtent tous les deux. Après quelques secondes, Erik demande, "Quoi, pas d’au revoir ?"

Charles rougit. Bon dieu, il a plus rougi durant les trois dernières semaines que durant les années précédentes. "Merci. Au revoir."

Pourtant, Erik attend toujours. Alors que le silence s’étire, Charles réalise qu’Erik attend vraiment qu’il le dise. Il tousse, "Je t’aime."

"Le voilà. Je voulais juste l’entendre pour reprendre votre amour à Sean."

"Hah," dit Charles, un peu confus par tout ce qu’il se passe. Son pouls bat à toute vitesse, cependant. Il n’a pas flirté ainsi avec quelqu’un depuis une éternité. C’est différent, sans sa télépathie sur laquelle s’appuyer. Plus difficile, nettement plus excitant.

"Au revoir, alors." dit Erik.

"Attendez ! Pas – pas de réponse ?"

Erik rit. Le son provoque un frisson le long de la colonne de Charles. "Vous devrez le mériter." dit-il en raccrochant.

Cette fois-ci, la boîte à pizza ne contient pas de message, mais Charles n’en tient pas rigueur.  _ Vous devrez le mériter _ , avait dit Erik. Ce qui implique une prochaine fois. L’idée le fait frémir d’anticipation.

***

Charles fait bien attention d’appeler exactement à la même heure le mercredi suivant. Il n’arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer sur la rédaction de ses notes de cours car il lève les yeux vers son horloge toutes les dix secondes. Il attend que l’aiguille des minutes passe sur le 3, puis le 4, puis enfin…  _ voilà _ ! à 12h25 exactement, il arrache le téléphone de sa base et compose le numéro de la pizzeria, tellement pressé qu’il fait une erreur et doit recommencer après avoir raccroché. Dès que la tonalité s’enclenche, il s’appuie sur le dossier de son immense fauteuil de bureau et tire sur le fil du téléphone pour se distraire pendant qu’il attend.

"Pizzeria Chez Frost."

Ce n’est pas Erik. L’estomac de Charles sombre dans ses talons, même s’il savait que retomber sur Erik aurait été une chance plutôt qu’une évidence. Il doit au moins y avoir une demi-douzaine d’employés, et n’importe lequel pourrait gérer le téléphone. En plus, Charles n’avait pas vraiment prévu ce qu’il ferait  _ après _ qu’Erik ait répondu. C’est probablement pour le mieux qu’il commande sa pizza et raccroche, comme d’habitude. "Bonjour, j’aimerais commander une petite pizza en livraison pour –"

" _ Erik _ !" crie l’employé. "Ton amoureux !"

Le cœur de Charles rate quelques battements. Sa main se contracte tellement fort qu’il a peur de casser le plastique. Il entend la voix étouffée d’Erik disant "Passe-le moi, Alex". Un instant plus tard, Erik dit, cette fois-ci au téléphone, "Allo ?"

"Allo ! Um. Bonjour. C’est moi. Charles."

"Oui, je l’avais compris à la mention de mon ‘amoureux’"

Charles s’offusque. "C’est comme ça qu’ils m’appellent ? Puis-je demander un surnom un peu plus décent ?"

"Ça dépend. Qu’aviez-vous en tête ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Juste quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas passer pour un adolescent en pâmoison."

"L’êtes-vous ?"

"Quoi donc ?"

"Un adolescent."

Charles cligne des yeux. "Non. Est-ce que j’ai  _ l’air _ d’être un adolescent ?"

"Non. Je vérifiais juste. Comme d’habitude ?"

Erik sait qu’il a une  _ recette habituelle _ . Charles ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire à l’idée. "Oui, s’il vous plait."

"Très bien. Ça fera un total de 12,60$. Devrait arriver d’ici une demi-heure."

"Excellent."

Un silence inconfortable tombe à l’autre bout de la ligne. Ne voulant pas terminer la conversation tout de suite, Charles cherche quelque chose à dire. Son regard tombe sur les morceaux de cartons empilés précieusement dans un coin de son bureau, près du canapé. "Oh. La dernière fois, Sean m’a écrit un mot en me demandant si je pouvais –"

"– l’appeler ?" termine Erik. "Oui, il me l’a dit. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est dans une phase où pour lui tous les hommes auxquels il parle sont gay et disponibles…"

La voix d’Erik traine légèrement sur les derniers mots, presque pleine d’espoir. Charles se redresse d’un coup dans son siège et repousse la panique qui vient automatiquement avec l’idée de dire une connerie. Foutus téléphones, pense-t-il. Il est bien meilleur en face à face, quand sa nature charmeuse peut prendre le relai. "Je le suis." finit-il par dire en espérant ne pas paraître autant à bout de souffle que ce qu’il l’est.

"Oh…" L’espoir dans la voix d’Erik est palpable, maintenant. "Lequel ?"

"Les deux."

"Oh. Très bien."

"Très bien." Charles se retient de demander s’il en est de même pour Erik. Il veut qu’Erik lui offre cette information par lui-même, pour être absolument sûr qu’il est intéressé, que cela pourrait aller plus loin qu’un coup de fil par semaine et d’une pointe de séduction.

Mais Erik dit seulement, "Rappelez la semaine prochaine ?"

Charles ravale sa déception. "Bien. A la même heure."

"Bien. J’ai hâte."

"Oui. Moi aussi."

Erik raccroche en premier, laissant Charles fixer le téléphone dans sa main. Puis il soupire et le repose sur son bureau. Il vaut mieux qu’il ne se fasse pas trop d’idées. Erik pourrait être hideux. Il pourrait être à l’opposé des goûts de Charles. Il pourrait même être  _ mutantophobe _ , pour ce qu’il en sait. Charles refuse de se laisser craquer pour ce type. Il va y aller semaine par semaine.

Une semaine. Il regarde son calendrier et grogne. Pourquoi est-ce que le mercredi se retrouve sept jours après le précédent ?

***

Une fille décroche à son appel suivant. "Bonjour, pizzeria Chez Frost," dit-elle, la voix pincée. "Angel. Comment puis-je vous aider ?"

"Angel. Bonjour." Il hésite, puis se jette à l’eau. "Est-ce qu’Erik est là ?"

"Non, il est dans le bureau. Je peux prendre un message ?"

"Non. Enfin, si. C’est Charles. Charles Xavier ?"

" _ Oh ! _ " Sa voix se réchauffe instantanément. "L’amoure – Professeur X !"

"Pardon ?"

"Erik nous a demandé de vous trouver un nouveau surnom. Puisque vous êtes un professeur, nous avons pensé à Professeur X."

Ok. Ils savent tous où il est grâce à l’adresse pour ses commandes. Ils ont certainement plus d’informations sur lui que sa propre mère, à ce niveau ; Sharon Xavier ne prend pas vraiment la peine de venir aux nouvelles du fils qui a refusé le poste de PDG de Xavier Corp. Pour poursuivre un professorat à l’Université.

"Professeur X," dit-il doucement. Il n’est pas vraiment sûr que ce surnom lui aille. "Au moins, c’est mieux que ‘L’Amoureux’."

"Alors, dites-moi, vous êtes vieux ?" demande Angel.

Charles fronce les sourcils. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Vous n’avez pas l’air trop vieux, mais vous êtes un professeur. Je vous imagine en grand-père vêtu de tweed."

"Et bien –" Charles saisit sa veste du bout des doigts. C’est sa préférée, même si Raven a menacé de la brûler à de multiples occasions. "Je porte du tweed, mais je suis loin d’être suffisamment âgé pour être grand-père. Je n’ai que vingt-huit ans."

Angel siffle. "Wow. Un génie, hein ? Erik sera heureux d’entendre ça. Plus la partie ‘pas vieux’ que la partie ‘génie’. Même si génie, c’est classe aussi."

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se redresser à ces paroles. "Est-ce qu’Erik est… um… Est-il…" Comment pouvait-il formuler ça délicatement ?

"Trente ans, canon, et célibataire." énumère Angel. "Il travaille à mi-temps ici entre deux boulots. Pas d’ex gênant à ma connaissance. Il n’est allergique à rien, il nettoie derrière lui, et c’est un mec vraiment sympa une fois qu’on se fait à son sourire."

"Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec son sourire ?"

"Imaginez un grand requin blanc et collez-y des cheveux. Croyez-moi, ça demande un temps d’adaptation." Avant que Charles ne puisse ajouter un mot, Angel continue, prenant la discussion très au sérieux. "Je peux connaître l’état de ses finances. Le casier judiciaire me prendra un peu plus de temps par contre.  Nous sommes déjà certains que vous êtes son genre –"

Les yeux de Charles s’écarquillent. "Attendez, attendez, comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?"

"Il parle de vous. Genre, beaucoup. Enfin, beaucoup pour Erik. Il dit à peine trois phrases dans la journée. Vous en prenez deux."

Erik  _ parle _ de lui. Erik a trente ans, est canon, et célibataire. Charles sent un frisson le parcourir en entier, de la base de son crâne jusqu’à ses orteils.

"En tout cas, on vous attend avec impatience," continue Angel. "Erik est probablement le mec le plus asocial que j’aie jamais rencontré. C’est pas un mauvais type, mais il ne sort pas beaucoup. Ce serait cool d’avoir quelqu’un pour le distraire, il serait un peu moins sur notre dos."

"Ah… Okay ?"

"Je lui dirai que vous avez appelé. Autre chose ? Vous vouliez une pizza ?"

"Oui, s’il vous plait." Charles lui donne sa commande habituelle. Quand il a terminé, il hésite un instant avant d’ajouter, "Je ne voudrais pas être indiscret, mais si ça ne vous gêne pas, quels sont les horaires d’Erik ?"

"Les lundis, mercredis et samedis de onze à seize heure." Angel répond immédiatement. Charles a l’impression qu’elle attendait cette question. "Il reste en général pas trop loin du téléphone pendant son service. Vous l’aurez facilement."

"Très bien. Je vous remercie."

"Pas de problème, Prof !" Il peut l’entendre sourire. "Votre pizza sera là avant treize heure !"

***

Il essaye d’attendre jusqu’au mercredi suivant pour appeler, mais il n’a jamais été particulièrement patient. Alors, lundi, à midi, il appelle la pizzeria et mordille son stylo pendant que la ligne sonne.

"Bonjour, pizzeria Chez Frost."

Il laisse échapper une exclamation. "Erik. Bonjour. C’est Charles."

"Charles ! Je ne m’attendais pas – vous appelez toujours le mercredi."

Charles sourit largement. Il aimerait qu’Erik le voie. Charles sait de source sûre qu’il a un sourire absolument charmant. "J’avais envie de changer. J’espère que ça ne vous dérange pas."

"Non, pas du tout."

"Je ne vous empêche pas de travailler ?" poursuit Charles.

"C’est calme en ce moment. Et si vous commandez quelque chose, je travaille."

"Oh. Très bien. Dans ce cas je prendrai une petite pizza pepperoni. J’ai entendu dire… Enfin. J’ai discuté avec Angel l’autre jour."

"Elle me l’a dit." Erik fait une pause. "Elle peut parfois… se laisser emporter. Alors si elle a dit quelque chose, il vaut mieux le prendre avec des pincettes. Garnitures ?"

"Oh. Très bien." Le cœur de Charles se serre. Est-ce que c’est le moyen qu’Erik a trouvé pour lui dire qu’il n’était finalement pas intéressé ? "Je prendrai des saucisses, pas de poivrons, et des olives."

"Je croyais que vous aviez dit vouloir changer." le taquine Erik.

"Soit." Charles renifle. "Ajoutez des oignons et un supplément fromage. Et des gressins."

"C’est noté. Le total fait 18,28$. Votre commande sera là dans trente minutes. Vous connaissez la musique."

"C’est le cas." Charles a commandé plus de pizzas ces dernières semaines qu’en une année entière. Il s’inquièterait pour sa ligne s’il n’en laissait pas une grande partie dans le salon du département pour que Hank et les autres assistants la dévorent.

Après un instant, Erik reprend, sur le ton de la conversation, "Alors, comme ça, vous êtes un professeur."

Bavardage. Charles prend une grande inspiration. Il peut le faire. "Oui. J’enseigne à Columbia, en Génétique."

"En Génétique." Erik a l’air soudainement sur ses gardes. "Ça vous intéresse ? L’évolution ?"

"Entre autres." acquiesce Charles. Il espère mal interpréter la méfiance qu’il sent filtrer depuis l’autre bout de la ligne. Après avoir passé les dernières semaines à fantasmer sur Erik (oui, il admet que cette voix grave a pris part à nombre de ses rêves), ce serait démoralisant d’apprendre qu’Erik est mutantophobe. Il n’arrive pas à poser la question.

Erik, il semblerait, n’a pas autant de scrupules. "Ecoutez," dit-il, la voix légère, mais Charles peut sentir la couche dure en dessous, "Si vous avez quoi que ce soit contre les mutants, nous devrions arrêter de parler. Je suis un métalokinésiste. Ce qui veut dire que je –"

"Vous pouvez bouger tout ce qui est composé de métal," souffle Charles, la joie s’emparant de son corps. "Oh, c’est brillant !"

"Alors vous n’êtes pas mutantophobe ?" demande Erik, le soulagement teintant sa question.

"Pas du tout, mon ami !" Charles rit. "Voyez-vous, je suis moi-même un mutant. Télépathe."

"Vraiment ? C’est… C’est génial !" Erik semble vraiment étonné. "Je n’étais pas sûr… J’allais vous dire que si vous n’aimiez pas les mutants, je ne voudrais plus vous parler. Mais vous en êtes un. C’est bien."

"C’est bien." répète Charles dans un écho, tellement excité qu’il a du mal à rester immobile. Son esprit est un tourbillon sans fin. Que doit-il faire ensuite ? Est-ce trop tôt pour demander à se rencontrer ?

Avant qu’il ne puisse se décider, Erik dit "Votre pizza sera bientôt là. On se parle plus tard."

Charles est surpris par la fin de conversation abrupte. "Oh. Okay."

Il raccroche, confus. Il pensait que la conversation menait quelque part. Apparemment, il est encore plus mauvais pour lire les gens sans l’aide de sa télépathie que ce qu’il pensait.

Mais quand sa pizza arrive, il comprend : là, écrit sur le couvercle, le nom et le numéro d’Erik.  _ Appelle-moi après six heures ? _ Peut-il lire en dessous.

Son cœur fait un bond et il se jette sur son portable pour enregistrer le numéro d’Erik dans ses contacts. Il fixe l’appareil un long moment, n’osant pas y croire. Il veut appeler immédiatement. Il regarde l’horloge – encore six heures à attendre. Mince.

Il est absolument inefficace toute cette après-midi. Son estomac est trop occupé à faire des nœuds pour qu’il se concentre. Ça fait des mois qu’il n’est pas allé à un vrai rendez-vous. Récemment, il a repris la mauvaise habitude de sillonner les bars, et aussi amusant que cela puisse être, il cherche quelque chose d’un peu plus… conséquent. Sa petite sœur est déjà dans une relation qui dure depuis plus longtemps que n’importe laquelle des siennes. Il ne peut pas nier qu’il est jaloux de la façon dont Hank et Raven s’adorent. Il veut la même chose. Il l’a toujours voulu, et c’est la première fois qu’il veut bien l’admettre.

Si Erik lui demande de sortir avec lui… Ohlala. Qu’est-il supposé faire lors d’un rendez-vous ? Que devrait-il porter ? Pas de tweed – même s’il adore ça, il  _ est _ d’accord avec Raven pour dire que ça le fait paraître plus vieux et plus strict que ce qu’il souhaite. Il fait un tour mental de sa garde-robe. Un jean ? Un tee-shirt ? Une jolie chemise ? Au moins, ils seront en face à face, ce qui veut dire qu’avec sa télépathie à portée de main, il sera un millier de fois plus à l’aise.

Il s’inquiète tellement que l’heure tourne et il n’est toujours pas prêt. Il n’a même pas réfléchi à ce qu’il devrait dire. Il panique pendant cinq minutes avant de décider d’improviser. Appuyant sur le bouton d’appel, il retient sa respiration pendant la sonnerie.

À peine deux secondes passent avant qu’Erik ne décroche.

"Allo ?"

"Erik ! C’est Charles."

"Charles. Je suis content que tu appelles. Je n’étais pas sûr que tu le fasses."

Charles rit. "Comment aurais-je pu résister ?"

"Oui, en fait… Je voulais te demander si tu étais libre mercredi au déjeuner. Tu pourrais venir au magasin, récupérer personnellement ta pizza."

Pas vraiment un rencard, alors. Charles laisse filer l’air qu’il avait bloqué dans ses poumons sans s’en rendre compte.

Alors Erik ajoute, "Si tu venais à treize heure, tu tomberais en plein pendant ma pause déjeuner. Nous pourrions… partager une pizza."

_ C’est  _ un rencard, alors. Le cœur de Charles tambourine contre son torse. "Ça m’a l’air pas mal. Treize heure donc ?"

"Oui. Je te retrouve là-bas ?"

"Vendu."

Charles raccroche et pose son téléphone. Puis le ramasse immédiatement pour envoyer un message à Raven. Il va avoir besoin d’un sacré coup de main avec sa garde-robe.

***

Il n’est jamais allé chez Frost. L’endroit est plus spacieux et élégant que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Au moment où il entre dans le restaurant, accompagné par le son de la clochette sur la porte, il est frappé par les arômes de pizza fraîchement préparée et de pain à l’ail. Son estomac, même s’il est contracté par le stress, grogne.

La fille derrière le comptoir le regarde approcher d’un air ennuyé. "Qu’est-ce que ce sera ?"

Charles scanne rapidement l’endroit. Il y a un employé en train de balayer dans le coin, mais Charles ne pourrait pas lui donner plus de douze ans. Il en voit trois autres dans la cuisine, mais aucun ne se retourne pour le regarder. Lequel est Erik ?

"Bonjour," dit-il avec son plus beau sourire. "Je m’appelle Charles Xavier. Je viens voir –"

Les yeux de la fille s’écarquillent, et Charles voit la surprise dans son esprit, rapidement remplacée par un ébahissement plus profond. Elle se tourne et crie en direction de la cuisine, "Erik ! Charles est là ! Et c’est un  _ beau gosse _ !"

Charles rit. "Merci pour le compliment." Son regard tombe immédiatement sur l’homme émergeant de la cuisine et – bon dieu, Angel n’avait pas  _ du tout _ exagéré.

Erik est magnifique, tout en longueur, avec un visage parfaitement taillé à la serpe. Il est plus grand que Charles, mais la plupart des hommes le sont. Les yeux de Charles sont rivés sur les avant-bras d’Erik, muscles roulant sous sa peau alors qu’il s’essuie les mains sur son tablier en marchant jusqu’au comptoir.

"Charles ?" demande Erik, ses yeux le détaillant avec satisfaction. Sa voix est encore plus belle en vrai.

"Oui. Bonjour." Il tend la main. "Ravi de te rencontrer, Erik."

Erik lui serre fermement la main. Ses doigts sont délicieusement chauds. "J’ai demandé à Sean de préparer ta commande habituelle. Il y a une table derrière. Si tu veux toujours, bien sûr."

L’incertitude dans sa voix fait sourire Charles. Son esprit vient caresser celui d’Erik, et lui dit,  _ j’adorerais, cher ami _ .

Erik sursaute au contact, et l’espace d’un instant, Charles a peur de l’avoir énervé. Certaines personnes détestent sa télépathie, détestent la sensation d’intrusion. Il ne peut pas expliquer à quel point c’est naturel pour lui, aussi naturel que d’entendre avec ses oreilles ou de toucher avec ses doigts. Être détesté pour ça, c’est comme être détesté parce qu’il sait comment respirer.

Mais un sourire vient doucement éclairer le visage d’Erik, accueillant. Un grand requin blanc, en effet, pense Charles en comptant ses dents. Mais ce n’est absolument pas dérangeant. C’est même plutôt le contraire.

"Allons-y." dit Erik avec impatience. Il prend la main de Charles. "Nous pouvons manger, et je te montrerai ensuite de quoi je suis capable."

Le sourire de Charles est si large qu’il lui fait mal. "J’ai hâte."

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous remercie pour la lecture ! Les commentaires sont les bienvenus ! N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques si nécessaire, ça permet de progresser !


End file.
